


Picnic - Hurriyah Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to take his nest out for a family outing, and meets an old friend and a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic - Hurriyah Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this side story to twilightserius who gave me this idea. You asked and I delivered. I hope you like it!

Harry smiled as he heard Teddy squeal and run passed him. He was glad he had planned this it was the perfect idea. Packing the last of the food he looked up to see Anute folding up the blankets they had decided to use and put sun lotion in the second basket. This was going to be the best day off in a long while and just in time for the spring break they allowed at the school. He had already made plans to meet Kai, Sylark, and Clarent at the park they had picked out. Lifting the basket he set it by the door and turned to Jami who was wrestling Teddy into a pair of swim trunks and shirt. The kid really knew how to put up a fight if he was in the mood.   
    
A soft tapping had him turning to Rien who was simply standing leaning up against the wall watching the siren struggle with the toddler. A smile twisted along his face as he tapped a long finger on the counter. It had been interesting to watch the Faes emotions when he had invited him along for the picnic. They were courting but he didn't think the fae expected to be asked along to a family outing.   
    
Clearing his throat, he brought the Faes gaze to him and he smiled, "You ready for today?"   
    
Rien simply stared at him with his bark brown eyes before giving a shallow nod. The fae wasn’t much for talking, or exchanging thoughts for the mute fae, but still he somehow portrayed everything he needed to and Harry understood him in his own way. Green eyes turned to see Charz lifting the filled picnic basket with the blankets and walked to set it at the door with the other, “Alright are we ready to go?” 

A call of affirmatives crossed the room and Harry lifted Teddy up onto his hip, “Alright lets go before the others think we are dead or lost.” 

The group grabbed their things before walking out the door and down the hall to the transport room. Taking a long deep breath Harry clutched Teddy tighter before grabbing the item in Charz’s hand. He was happy they were using portkey instead of apparition or floo. When everything finally stopped spinning Harry smiled at the large grassy plain before him. Just off in the distance you could see where the oasis ended and the desert sands swirled. The area was a nice size with a few tall palm trees surrounded the cool pond that rested near the center of the oasis. This was one of the many protected locations in Egypt that allowed for magical creatures, having the same spells around it that the school had that allowed creatures of the night to rest under the sun as well. 

Smiling he saw Sylark and Kai already relaxing on a large blanket with a few pillows, Sylark was stretched, out his lower body curled languidly in the sun, scales reflecting in the light. His upper body covered surprisingly in a bikini top of soft gray and was relaxed in Kai’s lap who was topless in a pair of red swim trunks wings stretched out to either side, soaking up the light. It was odd seeing them so relaxed and simply out there. 

Teddy squealed and struggled in his arms and Harry quickly put him down to where the toddler bolted toward Kai and Sylark his brown hair going a bright fiery red as he launched himself screaming, “Birdy!” 

Kai laughed and caught the toddler as Sylark quickly dodged the kicking legs sighing, “Well there went the quiet,” his voice teasing as he tickled the squirming boy. 

Harry laughed and shook his head before turning to Rien who was tugging gently at his hand, “Yes Rien?” 

The Faes spread his hands out flat in front of him palms down before pointing toward one of the large palm trees that casted a shadow near the water. Harry blinked a moment and the Fae repeated the action and green eyes widened, “Want to set up there?” the Fae smiled and nodded before pointing at Harry’s bare shoulder then the sun. To protect from the sun incase the sun lotions wore off he understood now. Nodding he called out to Anute, “We should set up in the shade over there next to the water. Rien thinks it would be a good spot and provide coverage from the sun. I kind of agree since the sun lotion won’t work on me.” 

Anute grinned before walking over to the tree with Charz and began to set up the blankets. Looking around Harry couldn’t see Jami but smiled when he saw him curled up under a tree on the other side of the water with Clarent. The two looked to be talking softly and Harry was glad the two had gotten together. They had been dancing around each other every class and it had begun to wear on the wizard’s nerves. 

“Teddy come here a moment please.” The toddler look at Harry before running over. 

“Yes papa?” 

Harry smiled sadly before leading the boy over to the blanket and digging out the sun lotion, “Ok Kiddo we need to put this on you so you don’t get a sunburn okay?” 

The boy nodded and Harry slathered the lotion on every part of the exposed skin before letting the struggling boy run back out into the sun. turning he watched as Charz helped Anute with his own lotion and Harry stood walking over to the water’s edge. Sitting down he dipped his bare feet into the water and watched as Teddy jumped in floats attached to his upper arms. He had been assured by Kai that the water was completely safe. That only peaceful creatures lived in it; and that they would never let anyone drown in their waters. Sure enough as Teddy paddled around, he could just barely see translucent blue forms swimming around the boy as if watching him. 

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and relaxed in the sun. A pressure shoved him at the shoulders and Harry went head first into the water with a yelp. Spluttering he came back to the surface and saw Rien standing at the bank a large grin plastered across his face his horns shimmered in the low light as they curled around his ears and touched his jaw line. His long whip like tail swayed behind him. Green eyes narrowed before he sent a wave of magic to launch water at the grinning Fae . A soft shimmering sound and wet leaves where now located at the Faes previous position. 

Crawling out of the water, he sighed before pulling of the wet shirt and rang it out the best he could. Turning he saw the fae was now relaxed near Anute and Charz who were talking softly. The teen threw his wet shirt at the Fae , green eyes widened when the shirt changed direction at the last second and smacked the gargoyle in the face. Rien was now clutching his stomach silent laughter had him lifting his moss covered feet as he tried to keep his balance. 

Anute slowly reached up and pulled the wet shirt off his face eyes turning to face Harry who was quickly looking around for anything as defense or a hiding place. He never even saw the gargoyle move before he was lifted into the air and thrown back into the water with a scream. Under the water, he looked around and saw several creatures reaching out to him pushing him back towards the surface. Breaking the surface, he groaned and swam over to the edge pulling himself out and lay on the grass. 

A shadow loomed over him, “Perhaps now we won’t throw wet clothes at people?” 

Harry turned and looked up at the man, “I was throwing it at Rien, and he switched the direction of the shirt.” 

“Perhaps I should throw him into the water yes?” 

Green eyes rolled and he sat up and turned to watch Teddy swim around the water laughing as the water came up and gently splashed him every once in a while. Harry stood before glancing over to Jami, watching as the siren relaxed in Clarent’s lap lifting a taloned hand to brush at the golden hair, red eyes peering down into gold. They were adorable to watch and look at. 

“Harry?” the wizard turned at the familiar voice and he grinned at the tall redhead in the distance. The shoulder length hair was pulled into a low ponytail and a dragon tooth earring shimmered from one ear. To his left was a small petite woman with blonde hair that fell in gentle waves to her waist a small pink bundle in her arms. 

Green eyes widened and the teen walked over to his friend, “Bill, Fleur, what are you doing here?” 

Fleur smiled at him, “Dis iz a great spot, protected. We come ‘ere often. Especially now zat our daughter iz born.” 

Harry smiled and nodded looking down at the beautiful chubby cheeked girl wrapped in a soft white onesie her scrunched eyes were bright blue and soft blonde curls peeked out beneath her pink cap. “Oh Bill she is adorable. You did a wonderful job Fleur. She is going to be a heartbreaker. Come on you can come sit with us. You can meet my nest!” 

Bills face turned into a questioning frown but Fleur simply nodded excitedly and Harry led the two over to the large blanket they were using. Teddy was now on the blanket digging into a plum that Anute had cut up for him. Harry took a seat next to the toddler who didn’t look up from his snack and watched as Fleur fixed her pink sun dress as she sat down on the blanket. Bill set down the basket he was carrying and carefully took the pink bundle so that Fleur could get comfortable before taking the baby back. 

Bills sharp blue eyes looked around at the others on the blanket. Anute was glancing from Teddy to the newcomers while Charz was leaned against the tree, asleep from the looks but Harry knew better. Rien was looking at the couple with wide brown eyes. Bill cleared his throat, “So introductions. Hello everyone I am William Weasley, people just call me Bill, this is my wife, um mate Fleur Weasley nee Delacour and our daughter Victoire.” 

Harry smiled, “A beautiful name, I know she will grow into it. You guys already know Teddy, this is Anute our Phyrinchyl and Charz our Faerjahn. Then the two over across the lake are also with us, the vampire is Clarent and the siren in his lap is Jami. Then the winged maniac on the other blanket is Kai our Headmaster of the school and the Lamia in his lap is Sylark, they are courting. Then last but not least, Rien, who is currently courting me.”

The Fae gave a low nod before gesturing over to the other two couples then twisting his fingers and walking them toward his other outstretched palm. Bill and Fleur watched as Harry took in the gestures and nodded before standing and walking over to Kai and Sylark whispering to them before sending a silent command over to Jami. Soon the other four came and joined them on the large blanket and introductions were made again between the three visitors. 

Harry finally smiled and looked up from his arms where he now held Victoire, “So how is everything going? Things seem to have quieted down in England.” 

Bill shook his head, “Less deaths but certainly not less commotion, now that the registration act has been passed they now force all registered weres to go to what they call Moon Bunkers where they are forced to take Wolfsbane potion and remain there for the entire week of the full moon. To protect the public of course.” 

Harry snarled, “That’s sickening. They should instead be teaching weres how to become one with their animals. They can control and remain aware in shifted form if they just learn. You figured that out.” 

Anute looked at Bill once more, “He does not smell like a were.” 

Bill smiled before slowly reaching up and removing the choker around his throat. His face shimmered and the vivid claw marks stretched across his face and his scent shifted, “Sorry, I still do a lot of work in England and I have to hide them. I was attacked, by the werewolf Fenris Greyback during the war. I do not fully shift with the full moon but I do change in a way, Personality wise. I have a wolf personality but not the full shifted form.” 

Kai smiled, “Fascinating. What do you do for a living?” 

The man grinned the scar stretching as he did so, “I work with the goblins, and I am a curse breaker though lately I have been dabbling in other areas.” 

Harry looked up, “Thinking of switching careers?” 

Fleur laughed lightly, “He lovez hiz job, but zey keep him away from home to long. I can not keep up wiz zee child by myself. He iz smart he will come up with a idea.” 

Green eyes blinked, “Have you thought about getting a phyrinchyl?” 

Bill blinked before looked at Fleur who smiled sweetly, “I would not trust another wiz my child, we veela are very volatile and protective ‘Arry.” 

The wizard laughed lightly before looking down at the baby in his arms. The blue eyes looked up and regarded him before its face scrunched up and it screamed loudly wiggling its small arms. Harry blinked and looked at Fleur, “What did I do?” 

The veela laughed before reaching out and taking the bundle into her arms, “She iz hungry. May I feed her here?” 

Nods and Fleur pulled out a soft pink blanket and draped it over her chest and the baby, soon the screams and cries turned into soft grunts and sucking and Harry blushed before clearing his throat, “So, glad I didn’t do something wrong.” 

Rien gently poked Harry before making a few gestures, which only caused the blush to deepen on his cheeks. Sylark giggled lightly, “I think breast feeding is a bit more than Harry can take.” 

Green eyes widened, “No that’s not it. I just never really thought about it. I mean I did before when you know, it’s just. Being in an all-male relationship you never think about hey if I have kids kind of thing.” 

Bill frowned, “Didn’t you and the twins discuss that kind of stuff?” 

Harry blushed, “We were young and just learning, and we sort of just planned to wing it. Plus its only a 3% chance of a male bearer being able to breastfeed and George wasn’t part of the 3%.” His eyes looking down dimming some as his smile disappeared. 

Jami sighed, “Harry don’t, we are supposed to be having fun today.” The siren got up from his spot and walked over wrapping his arms around the teen, “Hey come on, get out of those memories. It is in the past, you have to move on. They wouldn’t want you to linger.” 

Green eyes looked up into gold and a soft sad smile spread across the pale face, “Thanks Jami and I know. Just hard to think about sometimes you know.” 

The siren smiled, “You lost two mates and an unborn child. That is not something you simply get over, but you do have to learn not to let it control you.” 

Harry sighed and leaned back into the siren who stretched his wings up before settling more comfortably. 

Bill smiled, “So this is your entire nest?” 

The wizard blinked, “Kind of? It is hard to explain, Teddy and Rien is the current main nest with Jami, Anute, and Charz holding close positions as a family unit, then Clarent comes with Jami. Sylark and Kai are kind of like a separate family unite that ties closely into ours. We thought about courting but our relationship evolved differently after Sy and Kai entered a closed courtship.” 

Fleur looked up, “Well you did zay you wanted a large family once.” 

Harry nodded, “Because I never really had one before.” 

Kai gave a soft croon before pulling Sy further into his lap, running a clawed hand over the exposed stomach. 

The wizard blinked a moment before smiling, “So what have you been training in?” 

Bill shrugged, “Not learning; learned. I finally got my mastery in Spell Crafting. I am around so many ancient curses and spells that I learned how to see their basic structures. I think the ability is called Rune Sight. It allows me to see the runes that are used when making and creating spells. The goblins have been teaching me Spell Crafting ever since we discovered it. Got my mastery over Christmas.” 

Kai’s head shot up, “You are a Master Spell Crafter?” 

Blue eyes looked at the hybrid before giving a nod, “Yes why do you ask?” 

“Would it take much convincing to get you to come teach at my school? We have been needing a new Spell Crafting Professor, we have an assistant who teaches the theory parts but they need a practical section as well.” 

Bill looked at Fleur who grinned suddenly, “Would I and ze baby be able to come?” 

Kai nodded, “Many professors if mated bring their families, nests, and so on. They normally are given their own rooms or set of rooms if needed.” 

Harry laughed lightly, “What an interesting idea. Why don’t you accept? It would certainly be less dangerous for you then going back to England, and the school is protected from outside influences, the students on the other hand…...” 

The headmaster shook his head, “Professors and their protected families are never harmed. That is one of the few rules we have against violence.” 

Green eyes rolled as Harry scoffed, “Oh sure he has a safety belt. Me on the other hand gets attacked on a monthly bases.” 

Jami giggled, “That’s because you piss people off by being human. Many students see you as a symbol of oppression; remember many of the students have families all around the world and other realms. They see you as someone to blame for the wizarding world lashing out at creatures.” 

Harry groaned, “Lame. They should know I have nothing to do with it.” 

Rien smiled at him before making a few gestures and pointed into the distance. The teen smiled and nodded before standing, “Rien and I are going to take a walk, we will return shortly; and Bill, I hope you accept. It would be nice to have someone else around who I consider family.” 

He stood and Rien took his hand gently before leading him along the edge of the water to a small-secluded area that had bushes blocking the view of the others. Tugging them down on the grass Harry smiled and lay on the ground with the Fae . His feet tangled together with the moss covered feet of his companion as he breathed in the woodsy smell. 

Carefully Rien touched their foreheads together and Harry gasped at the soft pressure on the forefront of his mind as a soft voice entered, “You were upset, I wanted to help.” The voice soft and unused. 

Harry shrugged before thinking back, “It hurts still to think of them and Wist.” 

The Fae smiled and nuzzled the pale wizard gently, “Still so young and yet so much heartbreak. I wish I had met you sooner to save you from it.” 

“I wouldn’t be who I am today if you had.” 

Brown eyes stared into his unblinking, “Something tells me I would have loved you all the same.” 

Harry blushed brightly tucking his head down and breaking the connection. The Fae only smiled and carefully caught his chin lifting it until he could press his lips to the soft unexpecting ones. Green eyes widened before they closed and leaned into the kiss. 

Breaking it carefully the fae reinstated the connection, “I love you green eyes, and I hope one day you will love me as well.” 

“I just hope your patient.” 

“For you I will wait for however long it takes.” 

The two broke apart before standing and walking back over to the group only for Teddy to run up to them, “Papa! I made a friend!” 

Harry frowned, “Did you now? How about you introduce us.” 

The toddler grabbed his hand and started to drag the older wizard over to the water, before turning to stare at Harry, “You have to sit or he won’t come out.” 

He bit back a smile and sat down before watching as Teddy stuck his whole head into the water his hair turning the same color as lily pads. Soon he pulled out of the water and giggled. Harry watched as slowly a small head popped out of the water. It was a baby seal. Its large black eyes looking at Teddy before it pulled itself out of the water its grey body shimmering in the afternoon light; it had a strange silvery sheen to it. Then it clicked, it was a selkie, a very young selkie. 

Teddy hugged the seal before grinning and pointing at Harry, “That’s my papa Harry. Papa this is my new friend!” 

Harry smiled and reached out carefully toward the selkie, “hello there little one. Where are your parents?” 

Then a soft splash and Harry looked out to see two more seals both adults looking on from a distance. He gave a wave towards them and slowly one of them came forward swimming up onto the land. He quickly glanced over to see the rest of the group looking on as the Selkie shed its skin to reveal a beautiful male with a form that looked like he had been chiseled from stone. He was a warm tan with deep black hair that spilled to his waist in thick inky strands, his black eyes wide set on his face. 

The man nodded before speaking, “When my son said he had made a friend I had not expected it to be a landwalker. I am Rhys my wife is Zetcha she is not fond of landwalkers.” 

Harry nodded and smiled, “I am Harry this is my son Teddy. I’m sorry if we intruded.” 

The man shook his head as he adjusted his sealskin around his waist, “No it is alright, my family and I often visit this pool. It is good for sunning without fear of hunters.” 

Green eyes looked between the family members, “May I ask your son’s name?” 

The selkie blinked, “He does not have a land walker name yet as he does not have the ability to take human form.” 

Teddy gasped as he looked up from his spot next to the small seal, “He needs a name! Papa can I name him?” 

Harry laughed lightly, “Teddy that’s rude you can’t name another person’s child” 

Rhys laughed lightly, “It would be an honor for your son to name mine.” 

Teddy grinned and looked at the seal before frowning as if he was concentrating his nose scrunching up, “How about Toddy?” 

Harry tried not to laugh and watched as the older selkie blinked a moment, “What do you think son?” 

The young selkie looked up at Teddy and gave a light barking noise before touching their noses together and Harry burst out laughing as Teddy’s skin and hair turned the same deep brown of the young seal. 

Rhys grinned, “Toddy it is, Or Todd for short.” Carefully the selkie bent down and scooped up some water before blowing on it gently, Harry watched as the water swirled and shifted form till it became a white shell the size of his palm with a strange crystal sheen on the inside of the curved section. Carefully the selkie extended it towards him, “To keep in touch, our sons seem to get along very well. It would be good for him to see how human boys acted.” 

Harry thanked him and took the shell before turning back and watching as teddy chased the selkie back into the water and paddled around with the little seal swimming circles around him. It was nice to see Teddy making a friend his own age. This was really a great way to get out and relax. He knew that this would be a good idea for now on in the future. Even a savior needed a break every occasionally.


End file.
